lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Serpent's Rainforest (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
Serpent's Rainforest is a level in the Vepturegeng Story Pack. Walkthrough Section One: Logging Post Begin back left. Note that there is a purple LEGO stud hanging in the air to the left, along with a blue one. If you need to, use the pieces to make a cliff leading out close enough to those pieces that you can hop and reach them. Then head down along the screen, into the river. Let it carry you a distance to the right, where you can climb onto the bank of a dwarfed isle. Fix the pipes on the wall on the isle, causing it to collapse. The water in the area will drain, allowing you to run around on the mucked moat bed. Collect the LEGO bricks that surround you, then head toward the back wall. Ivy blocks your progress. Use the Vine Cut to sever them, then tug on the lever that becomes available. Doing so will cause a cliff to rise up into the hole above you. Now head back to the left, then climb up and around to the area overhead. Previously, you could not continue to the right, but now you can. Continue in that direction as you hop around the base of a massive tree. There are plenty of LEGO blocks to collect here. Continue toward the right and you will reach an area with bugs flying around near some sludgy cobwebs. Take out the vermin with a crossbow shot, then build the pieces. They will form a fruit tree. Heat Vision the sticks on the tree around so that they form a trail you can follow up to the stony cliff above. Climb up onto that and proceed toward the right, through an opening. For Crocoduck's battle, you need to do several things. First, head right and make a platform you can stand on. Flip the switch on it, and the turbines will move, causing Crocoduck to jump out, scattering around bricks that you should use. Attack him, than repeat that and build the pieces. Attack again, than shatter the object in the center of this area. Use them to build a machine. Activate the machine. As soon as you do, take control of the cannon and shoot at Crocoduck. Section Two: Ancient Woods Welcome to the jungle. Run straight forward until you reach a locked toll booth. Shove down the idol to the right on the checkerboard floor to make a mound of jumping pieces you can build into a vent. Slurp in, than flip the lever to open the gate! Ahead, sever the beanstalks, then jump across the dangerous tar pit. There is a great view of the next level on the ridge, and to the left there is a pack of aliens having a picnic. Wreck the picnic, then pull down the towering wreckage column with the Sword Switch. Then you run across and up the pillars to get over the river. The great entrance ahead looks hard to open! Here, you will need to fly over! Climb the LEGO wall to the left of the staircase. Destroy the LEGO object and build a little launch platform under the rock. Shoot the target to drop the stone. It will break the idol below, leaving behind leaping LEGO! Get building. Now Heat Vision the wall, unlocking another ancient ingress. The amazonian area ahead is giant! Do not get lost – slide down the muck hill and battle the bad dudes at the boom box. Then use the lily pads to jump over the water and to the wreckage with two torches – there is a vent on the wall. Slurp through! A cut scene will play. Inside the spooky temple, kill the Commodores and break the LEGO treasure chest in the back. It takes one hit! Build the blocks and use the sword switch. The rolling icon gets stopped before it can unlock the entrance – shoot the target. That will open the ingress, leading to a view of the rain forest. Use any character to turn the crank, making a support trail to another ancient wreckage! Run up and use the wires to reach the top of the wreckage, then slide down the last line to reach the high cliff that leads to a bridge. The Stroomling bullies will slice down the rope bridge ladder, but there is another way. Cut the vines to the left of the bridge ladder. Use Heat Vision on the wall thrice to roll the rock into the cup. That raises the bridge, and leads into combat against a swarm of Stromlings. Beat up the Stromling Enemies, and find the obstacle course on the wood platform. You will need to leap on the columns and fly across. The woody catwalk you land on will crumble and fall, but you can simply use the handholds to climb back up! Continue along the ledges to reach another rope bridge ladder. You can cross this one without any problems. Get over the tar pit to reach a new zone. Use the razed sections of the bridge to jump across the quicksand. Go down the old steps to find a broken LEGO shack. Explode it, and jump across the bars to interrupt the Admirals' volleyball game. Beneath the old temple, run to the top of the shaft, then swing on the bar and onto the cliff. Shimmy left, and jump to the right. Continue through the tower and slide down the exit rope. Climb the oak until you peel off enough bark to reveal a target. Shoot it to knock the tree down, turning it into a bridge! Congratulations, you found the Energy Bolt! Section Three: Forgotten Altar Follow the trail to the right, watching out for the spike pits concealed with LEGO foliage. If you break these with your fists, you can get all of the studs without falling in. The penultimate pit before you reach the open area on the right contains no spikes, but does hold a Mini-Kit. Destroy the greenery lying over it and drop in to get the kit. When you move into the open area beyond the spike pits, a gang of Mutant Soldiers attacks. Among them are Stromling Enemies. These dudes drop their swords when you kill them. You will need to get one. The hostiles will continue to spawn as you explore this area, giving you several opportunities to get the necessary blade. Stand on the platform at the base of the ledge with the sword switch. Use the blade to activate the switch, pulling down the ladder. Go up the ladder to activate the next switch. This causes a blue LEGO brick to rise out of an opening in the floor next to the switch. Watch out for the spikes sticking out of the rock between the switches as you jump down to the ground. Carry the part to the elaborate locking mechanism on the right, and place it below the bluejeweled cranium. This opens the exit partway. Jump up onto the cliff on the left and activate the next sword switch there to obtain a green LEGO block. Add it to the locking mechanism below the greenjeweled skull. Finally, grab the spade next to the locking mechanism and use it to dig the sparkly patch. Break the Uakari face you unearth and use the leftover LEGO bricks to build a crawlspace. Go through to emerge on a cliff next to the final sword switch. Jump across, activate the switch and grab the red LEGO bit that appears. Leap down and add the brick to the locking mechanism below the redjeweled cranium. With all 3 absent parts in place, the exit now opens. Before leaving this area, be sure to get the two Mini Kits hidden here. One is behind a rock to the left of the hill with the sword switches. To obtain the other, dig up the sparkling patch of dirt in the background. Take the blue vase you find and place it on the orange 1,500-Megawatt-Scarlet Rock-Super-Colliding-Super Button to make the kit appear. When you have everything, exit through the toll booth you opened. Hop across the various tall rock columns without falling into the abyss below. Cut the Vines ti get the ring on the other side of the hole, pulling down the balcony partway. Jump back to the nearest narrow support (as though you were heading back to the door). From there, jump across the two lower pillars holding the wall to reach the broken balcony. Climb onto the cliff behind it. Then cross to the right side and use the handrails to climb across to the next cliff. Jump across the next set of three narrow columns to reach another support. Sword Switch to raise a bridge to the opposite cliff. Break the LEGO stone anchoring the links holding up the drawbridge. Then swing back across the pit. Jump over to the wide pillar on the right, where there is a cluster of studs. Move to the right side and jump across. Smash the boulder anchoring the second link to extend the bridge. Walk back. Now leap onto the drawbridge and follow it into the gorge ahead. The huge gate at the end of the gorge is the way out, but before leaving, go after another Mini Kit: Move into the grassy, deadend on the left. Notice how adorable little LEGO petunias pop out of the ground as you step in certain places. Run around to make the blossoms grow in the shape of a smiley face. When you succeed in growing a smile and two eyes, the kit appears. Now follow the right wall of the gorge forward. Before the bushing, there is a purple stud tucked into a little nook. Break the bushes so you can climb to the cliff above, move to the left, climb across the handrails and jump to grab the dangling line to the right of the giant toll booth. The gate swings open. Go through to the confrontation. At first, Arab waits up on the cliff at the left end of the bridge ladder and sends his henchmen to battle. When you have killed the first group, Arabhar himself jumps down onto the bridge ladder. Combat him until he stuns you. This only lasts for a moment, so get back up and slap Arabhar. Whether or not you hurt him, he will leap back onto one of the cliffs and send more Commodore Stormlings at you. At this point, notice the rings anchoring the bridge lines at the four vertices. At the beginning of the battle, these are surrounded by clouds of black magic and cannot be destroyed. But each time you injure Arabhar, these clouds vanish briefly and the anchor rings are vulnerable. Now, as you combat the Stromlings, watch for them to drop their broadswords and grab one. Target one of the anchor rings and throw the blade to sever it. If you are unsuccessful, do not worry; the invaders come again, giving you another chance. When you have damage one of the anchor rings, the enchanted protections reappear, and Arabhar rejoins the fight. Repeat the process three more times: battle Arab until your character becomes paralyzed. Get back up, beat Arab and dispel the magic protecting the anchor rings. Fight more Stromlings to obtain a gladius. Use the sword to destroy one of the rings. When you manage to sever all four rings, the bridge caves in and a cut scene ensues. Great job! Section Four: The Outhouse Before the level is over, you will need to kill the Zombie! On the bridge ladder, the Zombie uses a spin attack. Attack the Zombie when he is stunned after a spin. After the first wave, he will send six serpent goons. Kill all six before the combat can continue. Jump over the Zombie's firewall and attack when he reappears. If your normal attacks do nut work, target! Keep battling, and press the action button when the prompt appears to really hurt the Zombie. He will summon 7 goons this time! After they are gone, give the Zombie another wallop after jumping his firewall to end the level. Trivia * This level is based on the Vepturegeng episode Welcome to the Jungle. Category:Levels Category:Story Pack Levels Category:Vepturegeng Category:Vepturegeng Levels Category:Venture Category:Venture Levels Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom levels by Trigger Happy the Gremlin